The invention relates to a sun blind system for a sunroof of a motor vehicle, having two guide rails in each of which a guide band is received, and a flat blind body which is connected to the two guide bands.
The sunroof of the motor vehicle can be a fixed window or a cover of a sliding roof system. The sun blind is used as required to prevent the sun's radiation from being incident directly in the interior of the vehicle. Beyond the primary function of providing shade, the sun blind can also be used to shield against the headwind when the cover of the extended sliding roof system is open.
The sun blind consists of the guide bands and the blind body. Furthermore, especially in the case of manually actuated sun blinds, a hoop is provided, i.e. a reinforcement at the front end of the blind body which extends transversely across the blind body, in most cases is connected to the guide bands and can be gripped by an occupant of the vehicle in order to move the sun blind forwards or backwards.
The guide bands are guided in the guide rails such that the blind body can be moved between a retracted position in which it is located outside the roof opening or the sunroof, and a more or less extended (or advanced) position. In the extended position, the roof opening or the sunroof is more or less covered. The guide rails are typically located laterally beneath the sunroof or roof opening.
In all sun blinds there is the problem that most of the guide bands and of the blind body have to be stowed in the location where the sun blind is located when retracted.
One possibility resides in winding up the sun blind. In this case, only a small amount of space is required in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. However, a relatively large amount of space is required along the vertical axis of the vehicle.